I'm Wrong
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane is about to walk out. How does Maura get her to stop? One Shot. Rizzles.


**One shot... wrote it all by myself ;-) Fair warning, I proof read nothing.  
><strong>

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, TNT, and other important people.**

* * *

><p>"Jane! Jane, <em>please.<em> You can't do this. Jane, will you just give me a moment? Just a _moment_?" Maura grabbed Jane by the hand, pulling gently to try to stop the lanky brunette from leaving her home. "Please, just come back into the living room. Let me explain. Would you at least let me explain?" Her voice pleaded as her fingers slipped between the other woman's to gently guide them both back to the other room.

"You have five minutes, then I'm out of here." Jane followed, allowing herself to be led by the hand. Once in the living room, she sat down, arms crossed, legs crossed, and a deep frown on her face. "Well?"

Maura paced in front of the sofa, uncertainty marring her normally calm and confident face. "This whole thing is a bit unsettling for me. Please try to understand. I had always thought that, should this issue be pressed, that _I_ would be the one pressing it. I never so much as entertained the possibility of _you_ being the one to step forward and make these sudden demands."

"I'm not demanding anything, Maura. I simply asked a question." Jane's voice was flat, cold.

"No, you didn't demand. That was a poor choice of words." Eyes flickering to the clock, Maura stopped pacing, though she continued to fidget with the ring on her middle finger. "You're right. You did ask a question. You asked me why we weren't dating each other."

"Yeah, and you just gave me a bunch of BS, so what else is there to say? Man," Jane stood, turning to the door, "why am I even here? I'm leaving. I can't do this right now."

"I was wrong." The words left the doctor's mouth in a frantic fashion, her voice tense with emotion.

Slowly turning around, Jane raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I… I was wrong. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Just… please don't leave. At least, not yet. Please, Jane, just give me a chance to explain." Maura gave a frustrated sigh.

Dark brown eyes glanced at the clock before a harsh voice responded in a near whisper, "You have three minutes." For a moment, Maura froze. The uncertainty on her features was a rare sight, and Jane's coldness lessened at the sight of seeing the other woman so unsure of herself. The detective sighed, pinching her nose with a thumb and forefinger before sitting back down on the sofa. "You're the only person in my life that actually makes me _less_ angry when you're confused or upset." She sighed, leaning back against the cushions, hands resting on either side of her. "Take your time." Her voice was tired but it held a gentle quality to it. "I'll at least stay until you're done explaining."

Relief coursed through the smaller woman, her whole body relaxing with the feel of it. "Thank you." She walked to the sofa and cautiously took a seat next to the detective. "In answer to your question, Jane, we are not dating because I'm terrified that things will work out."

Jane blinked. "You're… wait, what? You're terrified things _will_ work out? Maura, that doesn't even make sense."

"You're right, it doesn't, which is why I'm telling you that I'm wrong. How can I be afraid of success? That seems…"

"Illogical? Silly? Like making an assumption?" Jane finished with an eyebrow quirk.

"Yes, all of the above and few other descriptors I'm certain you'd rather I not list." Maura gave a weak smile. "You never cease to surprise me. As soon as I believe I understand you, you do something that throws everything I know about you aside. The only thing that seems to be predictable about your actions is their unpredictability, and, for someone like me who values a methodical process to things, it can be unnerving. But, perhaps that's what I need?"

In a quiet voice, Jane asked, "To be unnerved?"

"Yes." Maura nodded turning more toward the other one. "And, perhaps, you need someone to bring more order to your life?"

"Like you already do?" The dark haired brunette gave the barest of smirks.

"Yes." With caution etching her features, Maura reached out to take Jane's hand. "I'm afraid we'll work out and my very well placed life will end up full of variables that I won't be able to handle, but I realize that life is one very large variable. I never expected to develop the feelings I have for you, and I certainly never dreamed you'd return them. The fact that you do is, perhaps, a sign."

"A sigh? I thought you didn't believe in guess work?" The smirked slowly turned into a warm smile.

"Ordinarily, I don't, but I've learned that nothing regarding you is ordinary, Jane." Maura returned the smile, eyes soft with emotion. "Will you stay tonight?"

"That depends," Jane answered, pulling her hands away.

"On?" Again, the uncertainty was back on Maura's face.

"How you answer my question." Jane stood, looking down at the smaller woman.

"Okay," Maura nodded slowly, waiting with baited breath.

"Maura," Jane's voice was soft, quiet, "why aren't we dating each other?"

Maura stood, facing the detective. She again reached for and captured Jane's hands in her own. Threading her fingers through the other woman's she answered softly, "I thought we were dating."

"I just needed to hear you say it." Jane leaned forward, closing the distance between them. "No more blind dates, no more random guy encounters, no more Giovanni or Jorge or whoever. Okay? No more. Just us?"

"Just us," Maura nodded as she leaned in, finishing what Jane had started and laying the lightest of kisses to Jane's willing lips. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too." Another kiss. "I should have said something sooner. I promise to say what I'm thinking from here on out, okay?"

"Okay," pulling Jane's arms around her waist, Maura settled her hands around the taller woman's neck, pulling her forward. "I promise to do the same."

"Good," Jane said, smirk firmly settling on her face, "Enough talk. I can think of better things we could be doing with our lips right now."

"Yes." Maura whimpered as Jane pushed them back down to the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I enjoy your reviews.<strong>


End file.
